fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Caucus Race (Wendy version)
Wendy floated through the tears in the bottle. The sun was rising and Wendy could see what she had literally cried an ocean of tears. Just then, she heard someone singing. She turned and saw an unusual sight. It was a humanoid Arabic dog wearing loose-fitting clothes. His name was Dijon the Thief. He was riding on a whale named Willie the Whale and a genie duck named Gene the Genie, or Gene for short, was pushing him through the sea. Dijon began to sing: Dijon: Oh, a sailor's life is the life for me How I love to sail on the bounding sea And I never, never ever For the weather never ever does a thing for me Oh, a sailor's life is the life for me Tiddley-um (honks his nose twice) Da dum dee-dee And I never, nev... "Ahoy! And other nautical expressions! Land ho, by Jove!" the humanoid dog shouted. Gene saluted him and said, "Where away, Dijon!" "Dijon?" Wendy said to herself. "Three points to starboard." Dijon said. "Follow me, friends! Have you at port no time at all now, ha-ha! Oh!" "Mr. Dijon," Wendy called. The humanoid dog and the genie duck sail away, as he began to sing again: Dijon: Jo-ho-ho And a bottle of sea We love each time... "Please..." Wendy called. "Please, help me!" Just then, two cats were riding on a boat. Their names were Top Cat and Benny the Ball. "Um, pardon me, but, uh, would you mind helping me?" said Wendy, but neither Top Cat or Benny seemed to hear her. A canoe passed by. In it were a fox, a bear, and a badger named Robin Hood, Little John, and Friar Tuck. Also in a boat were an ant, a gator, and a squid named Atom Ant, Wally Gator, and Squiddly Diddly. "Yoo-hoo!" Yoo-hoo! Help me! Please! Help me!" she called. She stood up, cauing the bottle to sink temporarily. "Help me!" Wendy cried from underwater. The bottle resurfaced and she saw a group of toons on the shore. Gene, Atom, Squiddly, Wally, Top Cat, Benny, Robin Hood, Little John, and Friar Tuck were all running around a rock. Dijon was on top of a rock and singing: Dijon: Forward, backward, inward, outward Come and join the chase! All (except Wendy): Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus race Backward, forward, outward, inward Bottom to the top Never a beginning, there can never be a stop (The water starts to rise again and Dijon lifts up his campfire to prevent it from going out.) Dijon: To skipping, hopping, tripping Fancy free and gay I started it tomorrow and will finish yesterday! (The water lowers and, surprisingly, the runners are completely dry.) All (except Wendy): Round and round and round we go And dance forevermore Once we were behind But now, we find we are... (Wendy gets out of the bottle and a wave washes her to the beach.) Dijon: Forward, backward, inward, outward Come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus race. Backward... Dijon suddenly saw Wendy and said, "I say! You'll never get dry that way!" "Get dry?" asked Wendy, as Gene bounced off her head. "Of course, little girl!" Top Cat shouted. "You have to run with us, kid!" Wally shouted. "First rule of the caucus race!" Robin added. "But, how can I-?" Wendy began, before she started to run. "Now, that's more like it!" Atom said. "You'll be dry in no time!" Gene said. "But no one can ''ever ''get dry this way!" Wendy said. "Nonsense!" Dijon said. "I'm as dry as a bone already!" "Yes, but-" Wendy began, before a wave covered the group again. Wendy saw Timon washed up on the beach, riding in an umbrella. He turned it over and was drenched in water. "Alright, friends! Let's head now! Look lively!" the humanoid dog said. "The beige meerkat!" Wendy exclaimed. "Mister Meerkat! Mi- Mister Meerkat!" "Oh my goodness," Timon yelled, as he ran off into the wood. "I'm late! I'm late!" "Oh, don't go away!" Wendy shouted. "I'll be right back!" "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Timon said. As Wendy ran after the meerkat, she could still hear the humanoid dog talking. "Benny, don't step on Gene!" Dijon shouted. "Wally, there won't you stop kicking Atom! Little John, Robin..." Category:Fan Fiction